Hidden Identity
by Silvey
Summary: I wrote this story when I was in a bad mood, but now I'm in a good mood and it still sounds good!! You thought the PPg MOVIE was sad, you HAVEN'T read this! PG-13 for really scary and violent scenes
1. Prolouge : A Year Later

Prolouge:  
  
The City of Townsville...  
  
"...has been saved once again, thanks to us!" Blossom beamed. Although it was quite late, the girls were bursting with energy. They had once again defeated the ingenious criminal mastermind Mojo Jojo from yet another robot attack. Their room was dark when they flew in. Bubbles quickly turned on the lights, and the girls prepared for bed. Buttercup was frantically searching for her misplaced nightgown while Bubbles gathered her many stuffed animals together. Blossom sat at her vanity and began to brush her hair with the beautiful pink brush she had gotten for her birthday. She hummed and softly brushed each strand of her bright orange hair. SHe looked up into the mirror smiling, but gasped and dropped her brush when she looked at the reflection.  
  
"Uh...gu...girls..." she stuttered. Buttercup stopped her search and Bubbles froze in midstep with dozens of stuffed animals in her slender arms, a few fell out of her grasp. Blossom covered her mouth with one hand and pointed to the calendar with the other. Buttercup and Bubbles gasped as well.  
  
"Ohmigosh!" Bubbles cried, "we forgot the professor's birthday!"  
  
"No, Bubbles," Buttercup started, "today's the day we-" She never finished her sentence. Her words were in her throat, chocking her. She began to tear up. Blossom immediately ran to her side. Buttercup whispered, "-it was all my fault." Bubbles began to understand what was happening. She began to cry as well.  
  
"NO!" She screamed, "It was all my fault. If I hadn't have taken you seriously and maybe I could have helped you that day and I just wanted to-" she was cut off by Blossom.  
  
"There was nothing you could have done. In fact, I believe that that experience has strenghened us. I remember it clearly, even though it happened almost a year ago."  
  
Bubbles sobbed, trying to stop her tears from falling. "You know, I don't know what really happened to you during that battle with Mojo Jojo." She looked at Buttercup, "could you please explain it to me."  
  
This time, it was Buttercup's turn to speak. "Bubbles, I'll tell you what happened. It all started like this..." 


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Chapter 1:  
  
The professor woke up on a bright, sunny Saturday morning. The sun rays were shining through the widows of the Utonium family's suburban home. This was the one day he promised himself some quality time with his three girls. The Powerpuff Girls, however, had been long awake and ready for their picnic day with the professor. They rushed downstairs and ate quickly, then packed their picnic baskets with fruits, juice, and peanut butter & jelly sandwiches. They packed the car and waited patiently for their "father" to drive them to Towsville Park.  
  
"Slow down, girls." Professor Utonium said, "let me find my car keys first." It was at that point that Bubbles lost her patience and flashed in and out of the house in a blue blur with the professor's keys before he could even reach the door. She handed them to him and smiled widely. She patted her head and took his place at the driver's seat. Before he could start the engine, however, the girls heard a sound coming from the inside of their house. It was their hotline phone, buzzing away. With grim looks on their faces, the girls flew inside and picked up the receiver. As usual, it was the mayor, ready to bust up another outing.  
  
"Eh, Powerpuff Girls?" he started, "The city's in great peril! Mojo Jojo is using his Robo Jojo to blast the city to bits! Hurry, we need your help!" The phone went dead. Blossom just stared at her sisters and nodded sadly. The girls flew towards the city in another attempt to save it from Mojo Jojo.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mojo Jojo grinned evilly. He had planned another diobolical scheme to lure the Powerpuff Girls to a devestating end. "It is perfect," he said to himself, "by using my new upgraded Robo Jojo, I can use this laser," he pointed to the far front end of the giant robot, "to blast the Powerpuff Girls far into the past. So far in time, that they will be powerless. They will not be able to come forward in time leaving me, Mojo Jojo, the oppertunity to crush the city and take over!" He started to laugh menicingly. Just as the Powerpuff Girls rammed him on the left side.  
  
"Ha! Take that, Mojo," Buttercup laughed. The robot slammed onto the hard asphalt below and Mojo Jojo popped out of the glass front of the robot's head and rolled to a stop. He shook his fists at the girls, but then decided to get them all into one place so he could still fire the laser, which he figured was still working perfectly. She girls flew at him from high overhead. They punched, kicked, and bit Mojo Jojo while he desperetly tried to break free. There was one moment of pause that he used to his advantage. He threw the girls aside. Blossom and Buttercup flew twenty feet in front of him while Bubbles was still hanging on. He realized that the laser was positioned at the exact spot the two Powerpuff Girls were laying. He walked toward the laser with Bubbles still clutching on to his right arm. He got to the main controls and shook Bubbles off his arm, sending her flying in the opposite direction. She was smashed into a brick wall and was immediately knocked out. Thinking he had thrown Bubbles with the other two girls, and with no time to check to make sure, Mojo hit the button. A flash of purple energy burst into the air and hit Buttercup and Blossom. They screamed. Suddenly, a blinding flash filled the area. The next thing that happened even Mojo wouldn't have predicted. 


	3. Chapter 2 : The Appearance

Chapter 2:  
  
"What? How could this have happened!" Mojo shouted. He stood there in awe. Instead of an empty spot that he was hoping for, there were two teenage girls wrestling each other on the ground. They were screaming up a storm and pulling at each other's hair. They both stood at 5'7". One had jet black hair brushed to the sides of her head and the other had long, wavy orange hair that fell to her knees.  
  
"That was MY ribbon! Give it back!" the red-head demanded.  
  
"Too bad! It's MINE! I want it for MY newest experiments!" the black-haired girl replied.  
  
"What experiments? It's a bunch of stuffed animals you switched heads on!" This kept going and going. Finally, the black-haired girl paused long enough to catch a glimse at her surroundings. She froze with her jaw open and her eyes wide in terror.  
  
"Blossom! Where are we?" She screamed. This sentence made Mojo Jojo realize he had made a terrible mistake.  
  
"Oh, no," he whispered, "Instead of sending the girls back in time, the laser must have been shooken up during that crash to send them forward in time, and their future selves HERE! I must figure out a way to send those teenage brats back to the future where they came from!" He rushed back to his laboratory. Leaving the future Blossom and Buttercup behind.  
  
"Great, how did we get here?" Blossom questioned herself. She gazed at the buildings and found her face in the same dumbfounded look as her sister's. They looked at each other for a minute, exchanging worried, yet suprised, glances. Finally, Buttercup broke the silence.  
  
"Maybe we should explore the town for a while. I mean, it looks like Townsville, only without all the buildings blown up and torn down."  
  
"If this is Townsville, I think the first place to look for is our house." Blossom exclaimed. So, the two stood up and brushed themselves off. They glanced once more at each other before flying into the shining sky and disappearing from sight.  
  
(And you probably thought I forgot Bubbles after all that, oh no.)  
  
Bubbles awoke a hour later to find herself lying alone in the middle of Townsville. She picked herslef up and looked around. "Where is everybody? Did we win?" She screamed at the clouds. Almost as if some force was egging her on, Bubbles seemed to think that she should probably go back to the house. She didn't suspect what answers to her questions would be waiting for her when she got there.  
  
*****************  
  
"Stop, Stop Stop!!" Bubbles remarked, "I did NOT ask if we won! How would you know anyway! YOU WEREN'T THERE, BUTTERCUP!"  
  
"So, I figured that if I were you I'd ask stupid questions to the little fluffy clouds!" Buttercup remarked.  
  
"Buttercup, maybe Bubbles should tell the story for a while, then. She's right, we don't know what happened. Bubbles, go on." Blossom added.  
  
"Thank you, Blossom. Well, I remember it this way..." 


	4. Chapter 3 : The Discovery

Chapter 3:  
  
Back at the house, Professor Utonium was putting away the last of the sandwiches. He sighed, remembering that the girls and him never really had a good vacation from their crime-fighting. He sat down on the sofa and took out his newspaper. As usual, there was a page on recent sports scores, recent world news, and recent monster attacks. He placed the paper down, already bored with his daily reading material. Unknown to him, Bubbles had already crept through her bedroom window, and flopped down on her bed. She was too tired to move, and she figured the others were downstairs watching TV or something. She looked up at the cieling and closed her eyes. That's when the doorbell rang. The professor got up out of his sofa and walked to the door, opening it quickly.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked. It was the future Blossom and Buttercup. The girls didn't reply, however, they screamed, waking Bubbles from her nap. Cautious, and not fully aware what was going on, she silently hovered out her door and to the middle of the stairs. "Please girls, I'm not going to hurt you!" Professor Utonium shouted over the screaming. The girls stopped. They immediately looked over the professor.  
  
"You're...Alive! Ohmigosh!" The older Buttercup cried. Blossom hugged the professor tightly. He pushed her back with a horrified look on his face.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but if you don't get out, I'm going to call the police!" He picked up his phone, ready to dial 9-1-1.  
  
"But, professor, we're...your daughters." He hung up the phone. He shook his head, his mouth open and hands sweating. He looked over the two girls slowly, over and over. He finally licked his dry lips and spoke in a hoarse voice,  
  
"Blossom, Butttercup? What happened to you?"  
  
"It's, um, kinda a long story," Buttercup said, "I don't really know, but I think we MUST be in the past, and you must be the professor, except you look a few years younger." Realizing that her babbling would probably go on for a while, Blossom cut in with a few opinions of her own.  
  
"How old we in this time?" The question was puzzling to the professor, but he answered it anyway.  
  
"The girls are five," He stated.  
  
"Then we must be ten years in the past. Oh, wow! We came here a year before our horrible experience ever happened."  
  
"What horrible experience?" The professor asked. He had hoped nothing too serious had happened to his girls, but now he wasn't too sure.  
  
"I'll start, Blossom," Buttercup said, " It happened when we were six." 


	5. Chapter 4 : The Future

NOTE: The following chapters may get kinda confusing. It will be hard to tell when in time we are in, so I'm telling you right now we're in the FUTURE. Next chapter I'll tell you what time period the story's in and so on and so on. P.S. I didn't create the Powerpuff Girls. Yeah, thanks for telling me, I had no idea, right? Just read the story and forget this note.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Okay, my turn!" Blossom shouted to Bubbles, "I want to tell how it was when we got to the future!"  
  
*****************  
  
The the younger Blossom and Buttercup had already been wandering around Townsville for two hours, or at least what seemed like Townsville. They had been roaming around empty, litter-ridden streets. It seemed so familiar, yet so strange. It was as if Townsville had been hit by a flood, tornado, and hurricane all at the same time. Buildings were crushed, hydrants gushing gallons of water onto the sidewalks, windows were shattered. The worst part was nobody was there. Not even the villains they had defeated so many times. Buttercup walked a few feet ahead of Blossom and stepped on a moist, old wooden sign. She picked it up and rubbed the dirt off the sign. In large white letters it read: Townsville Cemetary. Thinking a clue may be hidden withing the cemetary, she walked inside, Blossom trailing behind her.  
  
A storm had brewed and poured down on the girls as they made their way further and further into the blackness of the hallowed soil of the cemetary. The sky was pitch black, and only brief periods of lightning lighted their path. After a few minutes, chills crept up their spine as they realized they were now in a part of the cemetary they had never been in before. Curious, Blssom bent down to the tombstones to investigate. A brief crack opf lightning appeared in the sky and lit up the writing on the cold stone. She read out loud:  
  
"Here lies the former villians of Townsville: Ace, Grubber, Big Billy, Arturo, Snake, Princess Morebucks, Sedusa, ..." the list kept going and going. When she had finished, Buttercup was biting her lower lip.  
  
"You must have named every single villian in Townsville!"  
  
Just then the hoarse voice of a hooded figure spook from behind them in a cold whisper, "Not EVERY villian!" She grabbed the shoulders of the two girls, who had immediately held tight to the figure's arms and threw them backward. The hood feel off, and the two girls screamed. 


	6. Chapter 5 : The Story Unravels

NOTE: Okay, we are now in the future...again  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"It's...Miss Bellum!" the two cried in unison. Now that her face had been shown (get it?), the girls clearly recognized her. She stood up.  
  
"Yes, girls, but was has happened to you? You look so much younger." Her voice cracked when she spoke, and it was hard to hear her because she couldn't seem to talk very loud either.  
  
"I think we're in our future," Blossom answered, "How old were the Powerpuff Girls who belonged in this time?"  
  
"They've just turned fifteen," Miss bellum said, "And you are how old?"  
  
"We're five, so that must mean we're ten years in the future, but where is Bubbles?" Miss Bellum panicked and covered the two girls mouths quickly. She let go and shook her head fast.  
  
"Don't say that name," she replied, "They'll hear you."  
  
"Who'll hear us, why can't we say Bu... I mean, that name?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"I can't give you all the answers to your questions, girls. If they find me, I'll be tortured again. I can't sufer the same fate as the rest of them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The other townspeople." She took out a flashlight and lit up the path. "They all suffered the same horrible fate," she shone the light on the villians' tombstone, "and so did they. If you want answers, go to cell 212 at the Townsville Insane Assylum. He's still locked in there, nobody let him out, and his life was spared."  
  
"But, who--"  
  
"No time for questions, hurry, you must leave." She pointed towards the exit, and the girls flew quickly into the darkness. The last thing they heard was a shrill scream coming from the cemetary. With tears in their eyes, the girls flew to the assylum. Room 212. Using her laser vision, Buttercup melted the steel door, and the two cautiously walked inside. There sat a shadowy figure, just sitting in the shadows. The girls walked closer to get a better look. They had finally gotten a good look at the person in the shadow.  
  
"Mojo, is that you?" Blossom asked softly. The face turned there way. Indeed it was Mojo Jojo's. His face no longer looked cruel. It looked sad and pathetic. He glanced at Buttercup, then at Blossom.  
  
"So, it was probably me who sent you to the future?"  
  
"How did you know that?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"I was working on a plan ten years ago for a device to send you into the past, but I never followed through on it, I had devised a better idea instead. I guess in your present, however, I did carry out that plan, but it backfired. You girls don't really think I don't know myself that well, do you?" He looked upset. "I should have never devised that other plan."  
  
"Look, Mojo, we don't know exactly what you're talking about," Blossom started, "and we don't really care. We just want to know who did this to Townsville, and why!"  
  
"If you really want to know, it was my fault. I created this monster that has destroyed Townsville. The one who conquered my hopes and dreams, and the one who destroyed everything. She's now looking for you. She knows you're here, and she's planning to kill you both." "Who's trying to kill us?" Blossom asked.  
  
"Your sister."  
  
"BUBBLES?" 


	7. Chapter 6 : The Explaination

NOTE: Ohhh, getting even more suspenseful. Yup, still in the FUTURE.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
"Yes, it is Bubbles" Mojo nodded his head, "I found her lying on the ground in the Townsville forest almost a decade ago. She had been unconsious, it seemed, for days. That is when I had the brilliant idea of creating a machine that would bring out all of Bubbles' hatred and anger and use it against you! After she had destroyed you two, she would have helped me take over the world! But, my plan backfired. I created the machine and hooked her up to it. The energy in the machine was too high, however, and it also inserted extra anger into her as well. Instead of giving her commands as I intended her to do, she had a free will of her own and started destroying all of Townsville. She had killed half the people in Townsville before a group of rebels found out what I had done, carried me away, and locked me in this cell. I have been here for six years and to this day have no idea what she has done to the rest of Townsville. I know one thing, though. She has not killed the professor. It seems her cruel, cold heart still could not get rid of the one who created her. She is still keeping him trapped somewhere in Townsville." He stopped.  
  
"WHAT! You mean YOU made her this way, and she's keeping the Professor hostage!" Buttercup raised her fist and was ready to blow Mojo's helmet off, but Blossom held onto her sister's arm.  
  
Mjo shook his head. "It wasn't all me. You two had something to do with it as well. Exactly nine years ago a week from tomorrow, when I found Bubbles, she told me that you two were always arguing and fighting! THAT'S WHY SHE DECIDED TO RUN AWAY!" Buttercup and Blossom were in shock. After everything Mojo had done, it was really their fault that it had all happened. Buttercup felt numb, and Blossom began to shake.  
  
"You're lying!" Buttercup screamed. She shook Mojo by his collar, but only for a moment. She let go of him and broke down crying. Her tears soaked the floor. Blossom looked at Mojo, then at Buttercup.  
  
"The only way to find out for sure is to meet the future Bubbles, face-to-face."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Mojo yelled, "she'll kill you if you try to find her!"  
  
"It's our only chance." She held Buttercup's arm and helped her to her feet. Then the two left the cell, leaving the door cracked ajar as they walked out of the building and into the core of Townsville. 


	8. Chapter 7 : The Decision

NOTE: Okay, we're back in the PRESENT.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
"Wait!" Bubbles said, "I don't want to hear this next part!"  
  
"Okay, Bubbles," Blossom said, "Why don't you tell us what happened while our future selves were talking to the Professor." Bubbles nodded her head happily and continued.  
  
*****************  
  
"It was almost exactly a year in your future," the future Buttercup started, "And we had just come back from defeating Mojo Jojo's evil robot. Of course, I thought that I was the one who had served up the final blow, but Blossom argued and said it was all because of her we weren't killed. We weren't really paying attention to Bubbles because we were arguing, but I think I remember her saying something about 'if you two don't quit right now I'm running away.' We didn't take her seriously until the next day, when she was gone."  
  
"We searched for her everywhere, but by then Mojo Jojo had kidnapped her and brainwashed her into thinking we were her enemies. She destroyed all of Townsville. The only reason she hasn't moved on to other places is because she wants to finish us off first. I think our younger selves are in grave danger in the future. We need to save them!" That's when the three of them heard soft sobbing on the stairs. They looked up and saw Bubbles' teary face staring back at them. Blossom and Buttercup gasped and stepped away.  
  
"Please, don't be scared," Bubbles said between sobs, "I would NEVER hurt you." She walked down the stairs and hugged the professor tightly. She looked up at the Professor. "Isn't there some way we can help them?"  
  
The older Powerpuffs felt very ashamed for having to tell their awful story in front of such an innocent young version of their worst enemy. They also stared at the professor as if agreeing with Bubbles.  
  
"Well, I could always dig up that time machine I used with you girls before," he said, "but there might not be a way to come back to the present."  
  
"I don't care," Bubbles said, "We have to help Blossom and Buttercup." The professor nodded and faint smiles appeared on the older girls' faces. They walked to the lab and searched for the time machine that would probably be the only hope for Blossom and Buttercup's survivol.  
  
"I found it!" The professor exclaimed after fifteen minutes of searching. The time portal was opened, and the four went through one at a time, praying for the safety of the younger Blossom and Buttercup.  
  
  
  
***Please people. I need at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. If really gets exciting now!*** 


	9. Chapter 8 : The Encounter

NOTE: This is where it gets very interesting. Now EVERYBODY is in the FUTURE. Okay, it's not quite 10 reviews, but I'll give you what you want! I worked really hard on the next three chapters. This is when it will be hard to tell the difference between the present anf future PPG, but I'll try to make it less confusing for you. If you're still reading this note, you have no life and should continue reading the story instead.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
"Hold on!" Buttercup shouted. Bubbles stopped telling the story and looked at Buttercup. "You've had two turns," she pointed at Bubbles, "and she's had two turns," pointing at Blossom, "I think I should tell this next part."  
  
"Go ahead, I don't like this next part." Bubbles placed a blanket on her head to drown out the story and let Buttercup continue.  
  
*****************  
  
The younger Blossom and Buttercup had flown to the center of Townsville. Given the fact that the future Bubbles was looking for them, they knew it wouldn't be too long beforeshe found them.  
  
"What do we do now," Buttercup asked. She was losing patience real fast. Blossom shrugged.  
  
"I guess we just stand here, she might take a while." Blossom was beginning to get tired, but that changed when she heard evil laugter behind them.  
  
Blossom and Buttercup turned around, and there stood the future Bubbles. She obviously was Bubbles, but there was something not right about her. She still wore her now very long, flowing hair into two pigtails, which may have made her look cuter if they weren't in a tangled mess. She wore a black dress with a small blue streak across the middle. What made Blossom begin to regret her desicion was the face she wore as she looked at them. She was smiling.  
  
"How brave of you two to come wandering alone to face me," She began, "I missed you barely at the cemetary, but I took care of Miss Bellum before I searched after you two. I searched the insane assylum, but that was empty, too. So I figured you were roaming around the streets somewhere. Now that I've found you, I can finish you off. Who'd like to go first? How about you, Blossom." From her hands flowed a dark blue flame. She cupped it into her hands and flexed her arm back. It sailed forward. Buttercup thought about saving her sister, but she knew the fireball was going too fast. She grimaced and looked in the opposite direction as the flame sparked and flew directly at Blossom. Blssom didn't even have enough time to dodge. After a couple of seconds, Buttercup opened her eyes. 


	10. Chapter 9 : The Solution

NOTE: Still in the FUTURE. This chapter is quite long. There may or may not be typos. I'm too lazy to check.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Buttercup looked at the spot where the fireball was supposed to hit, but no one was there. She looked at the building behind that spot. It was covered in flames. That's when she heard voices. She turned to that direction and saw Blossom, safely with Bubbles, the professor, and what appeared to be her and Blossom's future selves. She ran and hugged Bubbles and Professor Utonium. Bubbles was relieved, but still scared of what her future self had become. The future Bubbles, however, seemed happy that everybody was in one place at once.  
  
"Oh, this is just perfect. Now I can kill all of you at once. This is going to be real fun!" She began to power up, but felt a slight tug on the back of her dress. It was little Bubbles. She looked at her with teary eyes.  
  
"Don't do this, Bubbles," she began, "I know I would never want to hurt my sisters or the Professor. Please don't." The future bubbles glared at Bubbles and began to swing her arm at her. Bubbles covered her eyes and screamed. She opened her eyes. The future Bubbles was holding on to her arm, resisting to hit her past self. Everyone gasped in shock.  
  
"There still is some good in her," Buttercup gasped. Her heart had new hope in it that everything would be okay once again. Bubbles knew the best way to make people feel better. She floated to the upper part of the future Bubbles and, to everybody's suprise, hugged her. The future Bubbles didn't understand what was going on. She had never felt so much love like she was right now. The future Bubbles held her head, screaming. The younger Bubbles let go and her future self walked towards the middle of the road. She fell to her knees and began to glow. A brilliant blue flash blinded everyone. After the flash began to dim, they no longer saw an evil Bubbles , but saw a new Bubbles lying unconcious on the ground. She had now beautiful shining hair that crept down to her knees and a light blue dress with the black Powerpuff belt on it. Everyone was at first scared to get closer to her, but they began to get closer. Soon, everyone was gathered around her limp body.  
  
"Is she--" The younger Blossom didn't continue. The professor checked her pulse.  
  
"She's fine. I think she's just worn out." The younger Buttercup jumped around.  
  
"Bubbles youdid it!" She didn't see Bubbles anywhere. She looked around, "Bubbles?"  
  
"I'm over here," came a muffled voice from in-between two buildings on that street. All the girls flew to the buildings and saw Bubbles waving at her sisters.  
  
"Look who I found." It was the future Professor Utonium. He looked the same as before except he was graying on the sides of his hair. The future Blossom and Buttercup hugged him tightly.  
  
"I knew you were still alive," the future Blossom said. Both girls cried tears of joy. The professor smiled.  
  
"Maybe we should go home." Buttercup and Blossom got tense.  
  
"Well, actually, Bubbles tore that down, too," Blossom said. She looked at the professor, ut he seemed to understand. He walked out of the alley and noticed the past Profeeor and the future Bubbles on the street. He smiled.  
  
***LATER***  
  
Bubbles had woken up and her limbs felt sore. The girls had to help her walk, but after a while she began to walk on her own. She decided to tell her family what happened to her from her point of view.  
  
"I had run away from home and had nowhere to go. It began to rain and I decided the bast place for shelter would be in the forest. I ran in there, getting scraped and bruised by the branches of the trees. I was frightened, and I heared footspteps behind me, although I may have just been hearing things. I tripped and hit my head hard on a stump and was cvompletely knocked out. The rest is a blur to me. I don't know what happened, and I'm really sorry." She huged her sisters and began to sob on Buttercup's shoulders. The younger professor had a different subject on his mind.  
  
"How are we going to get back to our time?" he asked. Just then, the earth began to shake.  
  
"AHHH! It's an earthquake," the past Bubbles screamed.  
  
"No, it's not, " Blossom said, "look!" She pointed at a large robot walking towards them. Inside was Mojoj Jojo. He bent the robot down and walked out.  
  
"Look, if you want a fight, Mojo, we're all too tired," the future Buttercup said.  
  
"I'm not looking for a fight. I came to help you out," he said to the younger Powerpuff Girls. "I hid my newly-built Robo Jojo with a time- machine equpped on it so Bubbles wouldn't destroy it. It seems that it payed off, after all. Consider this a once-in-a-lifetime favor," He powered up the machine and the Powerpuff Girls and the Professor gathered together.  
  
"Wait," Blossom protested, "what if this is some kind of trick!"  
  
"You'll just have to trust me." He pushed the button, and the family found themself in Downtown Townsville.  
  
"Are we back in our own time?" They looked around. Everything was exactly the way it was before. All the buildings were intact, the sky was clear, and people were everywhere. They girls exchanged smiles, and all four of them started home. 


	11. Epilouge : The End?

Epilogue:  
  
Bubbles uncovered herself from the sheets. "I guess it didn't turn out so bad," she smiled.  
  
"And we got to meet ourselves as teenagers. I think that was pretty cool," Buttercup added. Relieved that their story had come to a close, the girls resumed their activities. Blossom began to brush her hair, Buttercup started taking off her shoes, and Bubbles placed her stuffed animals, which were back all over the floor, on her pillow. "You know," Buttercup started, "I actually think I DID give the final blow in today's battle."  
  
"You wish," Blossom argued, "It was me who saved YOUR butt."  
  
"Oh, yeah, well if I wasn't there, you'd be in huge trouble, sister."  
  
"Come and say that to my face!" The two began arguing again.  
  
"Stop it!" Bubbles cried, "I've had enough of your fighting. If you don't quit fighting, I'll...I'll RUN AWAY!!"  
  
  
  
THE END???? 


	12. Author's Notes : Don't Flame Me!

Author's Notes:  
  
If you didn't like the story, you shouldn't have read it. That's the first thing I have to say. Don't e-mail me with stupid little flames getting your anger out. I don't care!  
  
Next, for those of you who like the story, thank you. If you didn't agree with the ending, I had a piece I was going to add to it, but didn't really want to. If you want to read it, it's down below. It's okay, Bubbles doesn't have a future as an evil supervillian anymore. So stop crying you weenies!  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create the Powerpuff Girls. I have no chemical X. The only real talking chimp is my brother. That is all.  
  
For those of you who want the alternate ending, here it is:  
  
  
  
***ALTERNATE ENDING***  
  
"Stop it!" Bubbles cried, "I've had enough of your fighting. If you don't quit fighting, I'll...I'll RUN AWAY!!" Blossom and Buttercup stopped suddenly. They turned to face Bubbles with scared looks on each of their faces.  
  
"Just kidding!" Bubbles said, "But quit fighting, okay."  
  
"Okay, Bubbles, we'll try to stop fighting so much," Blossom said.  
  
"Agreed," Buttercup added. The girls hugged and got into bed. Buttercup turned off the light switch and they fell asleep.  
  
***END OF ALTERNATE ENDING***  
  
  
  
Awww...doesn't that make you all warm and fuzzy inside. I really thought suspense was good, but for those who don't like it, there you go. Please don't hurt me now!  
  
Also, if you'd like to e-mail me, my e-mail is cottoncandy@sweetcheeks.com. I'd love to hear what you personally have to say about my story. Thank you for reading!!! 


End file.
